Blaze of Soliana
by MoonlessMist032
Summary: This is a story I decided to write for a buddy of mine who happens to be a big fan of Blaze the Cat and the pairing Shadaze. Blaze has yet to discover the truth behind a tragic event that has lingered with her for many years. She will face the unexpected and learn to embrace the flames within her to ultimately defend her people. May transition from T to M for language and violence.
1. Prologue

**Hello reader. This is not my first story, but rather my first Blaze oriented story so I'm excited to see how this will go..**

**I don't own any of the Sonic characters...except my plushies.**

**Below, you will find the prologue**

* * *

_16 years ago…_

"_It's almost that time Erma…" Inferno said pacing the palace throne. He was a buff cat, once a member of the Soliana Knights, rising from army elite to the throne. Together with his darling, he raises a daughter to whom "the crown shall be passed". Instilled in this child is the essence of flames; a gift which grants her the ability she will have to use for the sake of Soliana. _

"_My sweet Blaze..." Inferno ran his hand across the young kitten, her smooth forehead covered in fur. "Daddy! It's my birthday!" Erma placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder with such pride…Inferno's bright golden eyes glowed, "yes…"He took in a breath, "My daughter, you will soon rule Soliana. Make it your life to defend yourself and our people," he said kissing his child's forehead. Blaze looked innocently into her father's eyes. He looked concerned…Suddenly, her vision became covered by fire, she saw her father lying on the palace ground with her poor mother hissing in pain over him, the many black faces, with red eyes surrounding her. Her mother screamed her name but slowly disappeared, like dust…she reached out for her father unable to feel him, "Daddy! Daddy!?" His weak voice soon filled her ears: "Blaze…never forget..who you are and what you will become…" She screamed for him one more time, but she was soon alone…nothing but darkness…and those red eyes.._

Her eyes flew open. "These damned dreams." her hand finding itself on the red gem; the area where her father had last kissed her on that fateful night. "Soon, it will be my birthday…"

* * *

**I'm sorry it was so short, chapter one is currently in progress nevertheless. Feel free to leave a review and have a nice day :)!**


	2. Focusing on the Untamed

**It's been a long while since I updated this. I've been so busy, but I did finish drafting the plot for this story. D:  
**

** There are a few things that I should note though. I hate having to repeat myself, but again, this is the first Blaze oriented story I've ever written and with that said, I have not read a lot stories centered around her. (Only one with her in an alternate universe and that's about it). So just know that anything "typical" is not done on purpose. Obviously since this is MY story written for MY buddy. Anyway, enjoy. Tried to make this chapter significantly longer than the first :D  
**

**Inferno belongs to me. All other mentioned characters in this chapter belong to SEGA.**

* * *

The light fire flickered. The clear stream nearby flowed as gently as the wind.

The young cat sat on a smooth stone with the mountains nestled in the distance behind her. She breathed a sigh and channeled her focus on the tiny flame in between the various logs. With the blink of an eye it gradually began to grow against the wind. _More... More…_

She was snapped out her concentration at the sound of a bird chirping. Her golden eyes snapped in its direction. A blue jay nestled on the branch of a cherry tree. "H-how obnoxious..." she hissed to herself. She felt like she didn't have as much control over things as every other person, scratch that, every other _thing_ did. She felt that she could never be fit to become a leader if she kept this up. She needed to focus and channel everything out. She worried too much about making mistakes and this inability to control herself could lead to her demise.

_Inferno placed logs in a pit and started a flame with the snap of a finger. The wind blew gently along with the stream flowing in sync. His attention reverted back to his daughter. "Now Blaze, focus…it can only burn bright and strong by absorbing all that surrounds it…with that said, I must advise you..do not reach out and seek dependence…freeze and absorb..your focus has its own roots in which it will obtain nutrients..look here." _

_He stood up straight, slowly inhaled...his golden eyes slowly closing and his head leaning upward towards the sun. He brought his large arms in front of him, his palms upward. _

_He let out a firm exhale and the flame as if shy at first, steadily grew in strength._

_And before young Blaze knew it, it looked like your average campfire. _

_Inferno opened his eyes and glanced at his daughter. She nodded then spoke. "All that preparation… just for a candle to grow into a campfire father?"_

_Inferno let out a chuckle and placed a hand on his daughter's head. "Yes. Had I not done so…had I not focused, this forest would be ashes. Fire is known to be wild, untamed and merciless, but we have the ability to mend it from a blaze to a simple ember or spark, control it so that it does not control us and use it for the good. " _

_Blaze just stared at her father. He sure spoke a lot, but he was wise and obviously thought things through. He did not let anyone stand in his way and rarely showed anger. Highly respectable. It was no wonder that he was promoted from the status of knight to king; fit to defend and undoubtedly fit to lead. _

_He glanced at the fire as it seemed to be draining, like water, into the logs and reverted back to its candle intensity status. _

"_Now you try. Become one with the flame." _

_Blaze stood up and took a deep breath. She focused on the flame and closed her eyes. Trying to mimic her father, she placed her arms in front of her and her palms upward. She inhaled and focused on the dark depths of her mind. _Maybe father just imagined candle and then a campfire! _A smile spread across her face. _

_The flame grew, but at a much more rapid pace than anticipated, and by that, it grew a little too fast. Embers began to spark from the flame… _

"_Blaze!" She snapped out of her concentration. Seeing what she had created, approach her feet, made her instinctively step back in fear. Only to see it grow in size. She shut her eyes and felt the heat._

_A spark stung against her cheek, but soon the radiating heat resided. Blaze slowly opened her eyes to see her father wide-eyed and breathing heavily. _

"_I suppose that will end our lesson for today," he said clearing his throat and straightening up. _Such an immense ability… I cannot bare to see her in such fear. Perhaps I slow the pace of her training.

"I can't let that happen again, but I have to do better. I know I can." She shook her head from side to side. The blue jay chirped again. It sounded like it was screaming. She was becoming irritable.

The blue bird took off at such a speed that reminded her of an old friend, she had met when she was 14.

As soon as she looked at it though.. ah… the tiny bit of smoke drifting from the area it had once perched.

"Stupid stupid stupid! Causing harm to mere creatures that seek to cause no harm to me!" She sighed, giving up. It was easier to degrade her abilities instead of focusing on improving them. She felt as if she was…dangerous.

"Blaze!" She held back her tears and focused on the direction in which her name was called. Who was it now and what did she/he want?

Ah, nuisance.

"Yes Marine?" Blaze turned her back to the raccoon as to hide her watery eyes again.

"That's Captain Marine to you. Anyway, ya know with your birthday coming up and all, you should be preparin' for a birthday party. Wouldn't you agree?" she huffed. It seemed as if she had been running all over looking for Blaze and found her hiding spot.

"_I'm guessing I will have to relocate soon" _she thought to herself. "Marine- I mean, _Captain _Marine. I don't think I will be hosting such an event. I have work to do," Blaze replied, sounding slightly stressed.

Marine, looked up and off into the distance at the mountain range. "Same ol' Blazey. No fun. Just work work work. Well you have a week to decide. Muzy would've loved to play a song for you. He's been working his butt off on that little guitar and little Tabby would decorate for you, Kylok delivering a few sayings and Daikun, maybe he'll show up! Haha!"

Blaze, despite seeming cold, appreciated the gesture, but at the same time, didn't wish to be bothered. She's shy and doesn't like a lot of attention especially with her nobility status. Everyone knew who she was and that was enough for her. Ah, but Muzy. She'd let him play she supposed, unless…

She held the gem engraved into her forehead and rubbed it gently…

"That's very nice of Muzy."

Marine rolled her cerulean eyes, "Of course. Very sweet koala he is. I came here to tell you though that little Colonel wants to see you back at the palace."

Blaze sighed. "Alright, we should head back then."

Marine nodded, "RIGHT!"

A few minutes into walking, Blaze glanced up at the mountain range again. Such a cool landscape enriched with deep watercolors.

Marine was taking note of her surroundings too. "Pretty ain't it?"

"Sure is..." Blaze mused.

A quick shadowy figure made Marine flinch out of her gaze though. It darted through the assemblage of bushes and trees with such a velocity, she hoped it wasn't what she thought it would be..she hoped it wasn't a…_ghost._ "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" she screamed.

Blaze frustrated that her concentration was broken for the umpteenth time glared at the raccoon. "What?"

Marine continued to walk alongside her, "S-something..s-someone..i-it was d-ark and fast!"

Blaze sighed. "Marine it's probably just your imagination. There's no one here but us."

:"Blaze! C'mon. I know what I saw. I have the eyes of a Captain!" Marine said proudly though still fear stricken.

Blaze refrained from saying that she was also a reckless and rowdy captain that acted to hastily for her own good, but she kept her mouth shut.

"I know what I saw," Marine grabbed on to Blaze's arm, much to her discomfort. Luckily the palace was coming in view.

They existed the path… the figure watching their every movement.

**The Soliana Palace**

Blaze was greeted with bows upon her entrance. It always made her blush, such a modest soul.

Blaze headed into the Great Hall to meet Colonel. The koala looked up from his documents behind fogged glasses and then glanced at Marine, who excused herself.

"Good afternoon Colonel."

"Good afternoon Blaze. Marine fetched you quicker than I had anticipated, anyway, I have news for you," he cleared his throat. "There is evil lurking in Soliana. As of now it is your first task as heir to rid of the specimen. We have sent knights, but many have either come back injured or not at all."

Blaze nodded. The task sounded typical, her father had told her she would have to undergo tasks such as this one: find the bad guy, kick his ass, save everyone, but she wanted Colonel to keep going. Something about his tone differed from the typical scenario.

"You are capable of slaying such a thing…your father had anticipated its return…though not much is known since at the time this was classified and your father…"

Blaze's eyes filled with guilt. Father was gone. Mother was gone. They knew everything and whatever this thing was, was probably what she had encountered on the night that she lost them. At her change in expression, Colonel didn't bother to continue his explanation instead her addressed what needed to be done.

He cleared his throat. "Pardon me, you will be accompanied by your guardian."

Blaze looked at the koala questioningly. Guardian?

Colonel saw this and continued. "He is awaiting you in the Bailey." (If you aren't familiar with medieval castle structure, the Bailey (or ward) is the courtyard within the walls of the castle itself).

Blaze nodded.

Colonel adjusted his glasses. "It is best to start at nightfall. The creature may not anticipate an attack as the people of Soliana would assumedly be resting. Good luck."

Blaze swallowed and stood up nodding. "Thank you", and with that exited the Great Hall.

**The Bailey**

Blaze took a deep breath and headed out to see her guardian. She felt weird thinking about someone guarding her, it almost made her feel like everyone else underestimated her abilities too.

"H-hello." She looked up to meet golden eyes as her own. Her guardian stood there. Soft gray fur with a shiny tint to it.

She stood dumbfounded. He sure was attractive too. "B-Blaze… I'm Blaze! Nice to meet you."

"I am Silver," he got down politely and bowed on one knee, "Silver the Hedgehog. I am honored to finally meet and protect you with my life."

Blaze blushed. Such respect. He didn't have to bow and all that jazz did he? She didn't deserve it afterall..did she?

Blaze relaxed. "Welcome sir Silver. Are you ready to take on the task at hand?"

Silver stood and nodded, "I was born ready. I have been training since my childhood to guard Soliana's most noble family's beautiful heiress."

Blaze blushed and averted her eyes, nodding shyly. They exited the Bailey.

Nightfall had fallen over Soliana, bright stars plagued the night sky. It was beautiful. Blaze and Silver had become quite acquainted in the hours before.

It was simple. She was pyrokinetic and he was telekinetic. They were shy and wanted to improve. They clicked and that would definitely make things easier when up for battle.

They began along the path. Blaze lit a torch and Silver kept it tame. "The truth is...I don't remember my parents," he chuckled. Blaze wondered how he refrained from showing any kind of pain. He was alone longer than she was and had no memory of his family.

"Your strength is admirable," she whispered glancing into his eyes.

Silver looked away. "I'm nothing special. I just want to protect you princess."

Blaze giggled. His politeness was much appreciated, but she didn't want him to be afraid. "Please, call me Blaze."

"Princess Blaze."

"Blaze."

"…Blaze" he finally said blushing lightly. "A name that signifies strength and willpower, yet containment-modesty and leadership, like this torch."

Blaze blushed speechless. No one had ever complimented her like that. Silver was too kind for his own good. She expected a guardian to be firm and emotionless. Just there for the job, but he wasn't. Someone alone with no memories whatsoever, he wasn't coldhearted in the slightest.

She attempted to thank him, but her thoughts were cut short AGAIN.

A figure darted past. Red eyes glowed among the trees. "Don't worry, I'll protect you" Silver stood in a battle stance handing the torch to her.

Blaze began to shake. Why did she have to panic _now_?

Silver wasn't quick enough to block the punch to his torso. Blaze flinched, the torch in her hand grew in intensity. The creature emerged with….red eyes.

_Move Blaze...Move move move!_ The flame grew, burning her as the flame on the torch was no longer contained. She dropped it and helped Silver up.

"I'm alright," he nodded thanking her. "Everything will be okay." He faced the creature that slowly approached.

Blaze stayed low in fear... _No, I can't lose him just yet. I just met him. This is all happening too fast!_

"STAY AWAY FROM US!" She screamed.

Silver flinched, the flame grew and grew. "Princess! Please!" He shielded his face from the fire and backed away only to stumble next to her on the ground.

A grunt was heard from within the flames…the red eyes quickly retreated.

Silver was in awe. _She has no control. _Seeing as the figure had vanished, he stood and tried to contain the flame to the best of his ability, but this was no torch. He turned to Blaze, "You must rid of this flame or the forest will—"Blaze was frozen, her eyes trembling, memories of the night she lost her parents flooding her mind.

Silver placed a hand on her forehead, channeled all his strength and closed his eyes. _Focus…Focus… _

The flames gradually began to reside and all that resided were ashes in the moonlight. The torch lay flameless and burned.

He opened his eyes and Blaze sat there, tears streaming down her face. She looked up at him. "W-what…what have I done?"

Silver didn't know how to answer. He was exhausted after containing the fire by bringing her back into focus. _Her power is extraordinary._

Blaze continued...her voice shaky, "the enemy escaped…it's all my fault."

Silver knelt down and met her eye to eye. Such immense pain had overcome her. Silver brought the sobbing cat into his arms. She cried into his chest.

"Fear not princess…its days are numbered.

* * *

**I'll admit, it was a little slow in the beginning, but a lot went on here, but I hope the little flashback and the prologue are starting to make more sense. I'll address the issue surrounding Blaze's birthday when the time comes. **

**Yes, there is a little Silvaze going on, but it has a purpose and my buddy approves. :) **

**Who could those red eyes belong to? Chances are it might not be who you think it is.**

**Review if ya want and have a nice day!**


End file.
